nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Census Alright. The censuses have been done: *Kings Demographic Center *Oceana Demographic Center *Seven Demographic Center *Sylvania Census Center *User:Horton11/Clymene (still awaiting wikification) Assuming these census are accepted, Lovia has 176,659 inhabitants :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :What's happening, our birthrates are up again? I'm trying as hard as I can. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha, looks like the Donia clan isn't as large as it used to be, relatively seen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that the other censuses are considered valid anymore, so there's not really a higher birth rate. We should make some older census data as well. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes I agree. But, we must do that very carefully, considering Lovia's young age and turbulent past (famines of the 50's etc..) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Whenever we have to many people we just throw in another femine. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Hahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Swedish speakers Are there any people who can speak Swedish here? 4kant,6 16:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Jag kan tala liten svenska.. :P Varför behöver du svensktalande användare? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Jag har startat en ny Svenskspråkig wiki. 4kant,6 16:38, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Okej, jag ska titta på detta :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:28, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sadly I speak even less Swedish than Limburgish (read: none) so I won't be able to help. Still, good luck! Do some editing here too. :P --Semyon 17:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hahah, Swedish is way easier than Limburgish, you'll learn the basics within a week :P And if you want to learn both languages at the same time, I'd recommend this cat :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, Scandinavian languages are interesting, but the percentage of people who speak English there is rather high, so the motivation to learn isn't that large. Also, I have no plans to go there (another reason I don't learn Swedish :P). --Semyon 18:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That's all? :P Semyon, you should definitely "broaden your horizon" and not be the stereotypical English speaker who only speaks one or two languages :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::You can make an article about the coutry of the wiki when it's got a name (the wiki will be something like this wiki, but the country hasn't got a name yet). 4kant,6 19:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::@Oos: Yes, I actually agree with that, but - I'm still not going to learn Swedish. :P I have absolutely no reason to learn it: I don't know any Swedish people, have no plans to go to Sweden, there are no Swedish books I particularly want to read. Yes, I'm mildly interested in it, and no, I don't want to be 'the stereotypical English speaker who only speaks one or two languages' but I'd rather concentrate on improving my Russian and German. --Semyon 20:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::@4kant,6: we'll surely do that :) ::::::::::@Semyon: Still, Russian, German, and English isn't a very long list but for a Britisher it's quite good :P Never been interested in stuff like Welsh? That's probably fairly close to where you live :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) The first Limburgish contribution to Lovian English? Haha. --Semyon 16:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hahahahah, I can't remember he actually said that :P I find it remarkable that TM starts using Limburgish influences in LE :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I believe it was when Marcus proposed something, not too sure though. Btw Oos, did you see my message on the FK Die Ruuej page? HORTON11: • 17:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::No, it's right here, above the last comment :) Yes, but I'm not responsible for the football part in Mäöres. I'll drop a message at the user's talk page and if he doesn't respond I'll let you know whether it's okay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I've only used è twice or thrice. I learned it's use from you (OWTB), it seems to mean something like "after all". I laughed for ten minutes when I saw this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I know my influence crosses borders In Limburgish it can mean everything and nothing :P We did the same too I think :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Limburgish's first step to world domination è. :P --Semyon 09:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed, English is so 2011 :P Time for a new world language I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::It's time to change from Lovian English to Lovian Limburgish :) 4kant,6 10:38, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Hahaha, then most of the users here will have to study hard to understand the national language :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::It was just a joke :) 4kant,6 14:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::I know, but it was a fun joke though è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually this isn't the first use of è by a non-Limburgish speaker - here's a earlier one. We may have to change the footnote on the LE page. :P --Semyon 19:59, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Bucu doesn't count :P And he uses the wrong accent è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) IWO Alright, if anyone drops by, could they have a look at Forum:Supranational Wiki Organization and express their views? We haven't had a great response thus far, particularly the Declaration section which is arguably the most important. Thanks in advance! :) --Semyon 20:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Notice of Absence Hi, I'm going to be gone until late Sunday, so see you guys then. I'm going on a trip and won't have a computer with me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Have fun! :) --Semyon 15:06, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::ARGH! foiled again! never do I get the first reply! actually I might have anyways have fun Time it'll be good to see what interesting things might have unfolded when you get back now that quite a lot of people are free from examinations but we await your return anxiously! :D Kunarian 15:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Have fun è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm back. I had a great time. It was a wedding è. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oooh, weddings are always fun :P Did the ruin the wedding hall afterwards? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry, but I can't make sense of the above at all. :P Perhaps 'did they ruin the wedding hall afterwards?' (typo?) but I still don't understand... :P --Semyon 19:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yes typo :P Well, on a wedding, people get drunk and it's always fun to see drunk guys break down the wedding hall :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::No, the wedding hall was not ruined. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Deh, a boring standard wedding è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:50, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Notice of Absence (2) Telling people when you'll be inactive seems to be quite fashionable these days, so I think I'll try and be cool too. :P I'm going away for a week and don't think there'll be internet access. But I shall return on Friday! --Semyon 06:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, have fun to wherever you're going. We shall await your return impatiently :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't really have a habit of informing people when I'm gone, but since I'm rarely around, it sorta speaks for itself. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey, I'm back. :) --Semyon 15:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::In that case, welcome back! :P You didn't miss a thing :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Read away New Article in Lovia's Newspaper Nova Times Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I find the entire system of the UK vague... It's almost as bad as Mäöres :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC) List of Churches As far as I know, we don't have a list of Churches yet, apart from this. Shall I create a page based on Lies ven kèrker? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that would be great. Could you help me wout with the came for Brunant? There's a Church category, but not enough churches for many towns. HORTON11: • 14:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::What do you mean? Do you want more than one church per town (at least in some towns)? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Koningstad has three and Grijzestad 2, but I would liek to ensure sizeable towns have a church, since many have not been assigned one. Plus, I like how you organized the lable in your Lies. HORTON11: • 17:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Is there a lot of diversity in Brunant (f.e. Catholic, Protestant, Muslim, etc.)? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The vast majority of Christians are Catholic, either immigrants from the Low Countries/Germany prior to the reformation as well as Spanish and Venetians (which now form the Barzuna people). Most immigrants from the British Isles were Scottish and Irish catholics that left around the time of the Act of Union (Borderers) and other Englishmen who left after the conversion to protestantism and made their way to Brunant through other countries. There is a small minority of protestant English who came after 1784, and an even smaller minority of Dutch protestants; all of these are concentrated in Cape Cross parish. The rest of the parishes are majority-Catholic. As for Muslims, there are almost no descendants of the 9th-12th century Arab inhabitants but most would have arrived following WWII and the upheavals in the MENA region in the 1950s and 1960s. These are a minority as well, mostly concentrated in Koningstad and Carrington. As for other religions there isn't much, and the minority of Jews largely left in the WWII and postwar era. HORTON11: • 17:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Alright, that makes the situation quite simple then :) I presume that there are no separate Venetian Catholic Churches or Irish Catholic Churches anymore? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::The Venetians are long gone or were killed after Brunant's independence. The Catholic Churches follow the guidance and leadership of His Holiness the Pontiff. HORTON11: • 18:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Alright, that's good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Indeed... glad to hear that. Let's create a list by all means. --Semyon 18:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::For Lovia it won't be too difficult I think. Though we might consider setting up some "extra" churches :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:33, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Restoring royal family to Dimi version I suggest we restore the royal family to the dimi version.The current version is messed-up Pierlot McCrooke 16:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's fine now. Back when he made it, it was ubrelistically small. HORTON11: • 17:01, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::True, Horton. @Pierlot: Dimitri himself knows of the changes, and he did not mind some of them. The biggest changes have already been reversed anyway. So what's the big deal? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 14:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, this isn't Dimitri's site, it's a wiki, so it belongs to everyone, not just a single inactive user. Dimitri probably wouldn't like all the changes that have been made since he left, but it would be stupid to be constrained by the possiblity that he wouldn't approve of something. --Semyon 15:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, in general not. But I can image that if I added a muslim terrorist brother to your family, you would'nt appreciate it too :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Change for the sake of it or unrealistic change is what we should avoid. HORTON11: • 18:28, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I wouldn't mind. :P But most people probably would, so fair enough. --Semyon 14:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice of Absence Hey, I'm going to be gone for a week or so with no computer access. See you all on the 22nd. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Have fun with whatever you're going to do :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Hopefully not Italy: 44 degrees every day! I'm just back since the 10th of July and over two weeks again. Wabba The I 19:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Baah.. Though, staying in Limburg isn't that good either. It's been raining for three weeks now :| --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll also be gone for next week. Tomorrow I'm leaving to Portugal. HORTON11: • 20:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, have fun! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm back, one day early. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Said he with a big smile :P Welcome back! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) IWO Games Wouldn't it great if the IWO would organize a own sporting event called the IWO Games? I suggest we hold a election in which city it will be held. It should be in odd years Pierlot McCrooke 17:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : Very good idea! We can discuss about the location but I think Noble City is the best and there are many stadiums. We can organize soccer, American football, tennis ore something others (more maybe)! Wabba The I 17:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I suggest Lovian Boules Pierlot McCrooke 17:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Others could be ping-pong, basketball, badminton and even Bolas. As for the city selection, we could have an official bidding process. HORTON11: • 18:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Are there other Lovian or IWO-related sports? Pierlot McCrooke 18:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Apart from Lovian boules and Bolas Francesas I don't know any others. HORTON11: • 19:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Lovian Boules, Bolas, basketball, badminton, table tennis, tennis, fencing, swimming, soccer, field hockey, gynmastics, wrestling, athletics, water polo, archery, taekwondo, canoeing ... But Lovian Boules and Bolas sure! Wabba The I 09:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Are drinking games allowed? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::You have your own newspaper to write in (or what was that lovian proverb again?) Pierlot McCrooke 10:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Summer and winter games Why don't split it up into summer and winter games? If we have the summer games in odd years, we could have the winter games in even years. 4kant,6 (talk) 17:39, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps a year is a long time. If we want to split it up, we should do it in half years :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, and there is a half year between the summer and the winter è. 4kant,6 (talk) 09:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Hahah, yeah, then we really have summer and winter games :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Summer games in the winter don't make sense è. 4kant,6 (talk) 10:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we should have separate winter games. Simply having both every year would be better, I think. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Do we actually have a country with a climate that could host winter games? Lovia (Pacific), Libertas (Azores), Mäöres (Indian Ocean), Adlibita/Brunant (Mediterranean) all don't seem to fit :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps Inselöarna does though (near Shetlands). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Countries to join So, we've got Lovia and Brunant for sure. Mäöres might join, but because of bureaucracy we need to have "landjszaal" approval for it :P What about Libertas and Inselöarna? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : I'd say yes. 4kant,6 (talk) 10:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I suggest also Adlibita (I know they are inactive but we need countries ) Pierlot McCrooke 11:20, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Reptin? 4kant,6 (talk) 11:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::I suggest we also add some countries from that Micronation wiki !Pierlot McCrooke 11:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Maybe we should make a new forum to discuss this. 4kant,6 (talk) 12:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::In my userspace there is one Pierlot McCrooke 12:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Link to the new forum 4kant,6 (talk) 12:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Idea for competition I had an idea for a competition. Three pictures are chosen to represent each Lovian town (no new uploads allowed!) and users vote on which they would most like to live in. The winner will receive the title of 'Lovia's Favourite/Favorite Town.' :P Anyone like to try this? :P Also, by town I mean settlement. --Semyon 10:47, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hurb is definitely going to loose this with all those decayed buildings :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::The IWO Games would help revitalize it. The same thing happened in London. Was it Greenwich? It was a bunch of abandoned factories, now replaced by stadiums. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::No, we like it decayed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh... :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::You don't understand European Catholicism :P The church is beautiful and not decayed, the rest of the village is pure ruins :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) When d'you want to close nominations? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I added the other places that had been forgotten. :P Shall we start now? I think it might be simplest just to use our usual three-vote system. --Semyon 14:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Hahaha, everyone's going to vote for their own towns anyway :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Novosevensk Novosevensk.jpg|Novosevensk Church of St. Abraham.jpg|Church of St. Abraham overlooking the sea Contrabass balalaika.jpg|Balalaika player Here's an example. --Semyon 10:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Novosevensk is easily the most scenic. By settlement can we do cities also? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 14:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes - even individual neighborhoods, though that might be a hassle. Also, I'm not sure each NC neighborhood has three pictures. So one submission from the whole city is fine. --Semyon 16:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Then should I change the Ferg beach post to Adoha? HORTON11: • 16:26, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, this isn't a very strict competition. :P --Semyon 18:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Nice idea! The Richmond House in Newhaven is my second living place but we can first add all towns and cities and I think we do not neighborhoods. Wabba The I 08:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ferg Beach Ferguson Beach Pier.jpg|Ferguson Beach Pier Fish markt.jpg|the famous South Street Fish Market Ferg-beach.jpg|Colorful houses in Ferguson Place Kinley Remembrance Park.png|Remembrance Park Contrats Kinley.jpg|View of a Kinley street Seven Court House.jpg|The iconic former Seven Court House Noble City File:Woodstock_Forest.jpg|Woodstock Forest File:Costello_Tower.jpeg|Costello Tower File:Capitol_2.jpg|The Capitol Newhaven File:Abby Park.jpg|Abby Park File:Lov_building.jpg|Museum for Modern Art File:Richmond_country_house.jpg|Richmond House Hurbanova / Hurbanoft (Downtown) File:Prach.jpg|Prach File:Monastery of the Urbans.jpg|Monastery of the Urbans File:PostOfficeHurbanova.JPG|Post Office Hurbanova Millstreet / Mulntsys File:Casino Hurbanovo.jpg|Casino Hurbanovo File:Rest Home Millstreet.jpg|Rest Home Millstreet File:Hurbanova Mill.jpg|[[Hurbanova Mill|''That Mueline]] Drake Town / Dedin o'Frants File:DrakeTownMall.JPG|Drake Town Mall File:Drake Park.jpg|Francis Drake Park File:Orthodox Church Saint Andrew.jpg|Orthodox Church Saint Andrew Newport / Noveástranck File:NoowetGrasslands.jpg|Noowet Grasslands File:Theimateshube.jpg|''§èimatshube'' File:KithchowH.jpg|Kithchow o'Hurbanova East Hills / Eesheckt File:Quarry.jpg|Jamal Hustróva Quarry File:Quarry Chapel.jpg|Quarry Chapel File:Walden Elementary.jpg|Walden Elementary Train Village File:Modern_TartuTownHall01_full-1-.jpg|Train Village Town Hall File:Orkan Cornfield.jpg|Cornfield File:oranges.jpg|Orchard Charleston File:Saint Patricks.jpg|Saint Patrick's Church File:Sunset-beach-serene.jpg|Charleston Beach File:Castillo tower.png|The Castillo Tower Sofasi File:Clymene_Court_House.jpg|Clymene Court House File:Lokixx_Park_2.jpg|Statue in Lokixx Park File:Sparrow_Marina.jpg|The Sparrow Marina Amish Kinley File:McKinley_Halt_Railway_Station.jpg|McKinley Halt File:Amish_people2.jpg|Amish Lovians walking through the village. File:Amish_house.jpg|An Amish house. Beaverwick File:QueenLucyLighthouse.jpg|Queen Lucy Lighthouse File:Mostly_holy_trinity_church.jpg|Most Holy Trinity Church File:Northern_Kings_RS.jpg|Kings North Railway Station Portland File:Northern_square.jpg|Northern Square File:Grand_Bay.jpg|Grand Bay File:Coastal_Valley.jpg|Coastal Valley New Positive Lovia logo I have no decent image editing software on my computer. Can someone with photoshop please remove the white background in my new PL logo and tell me what the hex color codes are of the three shades of blue in the image. I would really, really, really appreciate the help! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:15, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I can't remove the white background, but the hex codes are, from lightest to darkest: #74A7FF, #3A88FE, #0061FF. You can work that out using MSPaint and Calculator, btw. :P --Semyon 18:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! Now I just need someone to help with the white background and I'll be complete in updating PL. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 18:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 35 years since Elvis As every country has a huge Elvis fan club, probably Lovia does as well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Flags I wonder if we could remake some of our state flags. There's a excellent guide on the internet (here) which I personally find rather convincing, about the best way to design a flag. In particular, the fourth point is 'Never use writing of any kind or an organization’s seal.' The reasons for this are: *words defeat the purpose - 'why not just write “U.S.A.” on a flag?' *on an actual flag, words and seals can't easily be seen from a distance, and don't distuingish themselves well. *also (though this isn't so important for a wikination) it drives up manufacturing cost, because lettering can't be reversed, so you have to essentially sew two flags together. Seals also require a large amount of colours, which is more expensive. In particular, the flags of Sylvania and Clymene are IMO boring and far too similar. Would anyone like to briefly read through the document and tell me that if they agree? :P --Semyon 11:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree, and I've already read the document. We should never have seals on the flag. Complex symbols are okay, but simple ones are preferable. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Keep the current flags. (even that for Oceana). But we should use the guidelines for future flags Pierlot McCrooke 14:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I was actually looking at that page last week, to help me design Brunant's ensign. But maybe it is about time for a change. HORTON11: • 14:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Exactly why I changed Mäöres's flag :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wow, and I never noticed that. :P --Semyon 15:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::You should definitely pay more attention the next time I change a flag :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Remembering Inactive Users I was just thinking about all the great users we have lost to time, and thought up this idea: Set up a list of inactive people that the active uesrs can remember the inactive users on. Basically, for the inactive users you once knew (or know), write a one to three sentence thought on them. The inactive users are in order of edit count. I hope the older users will do this! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *User:DimiTalen (Dimi) **Der Übermeister :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **What Oos said. He's a nice guy, but I sometimes didn't like his attitude that Wikination was 'his wiki.' Still, that was forgiveable, seeing as he had more than twice as many edits as anyone else. :P --Semyon 13:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **:I can understand that . This was something I myself struggled with: how to be constructively engaging without being possessive and obsessing. I never really managed to do that, I guess ;). [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 15:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **::Haha, well, I can't really blame you. :P I would probably have been even worse. There must have always been a tension between 'I need to help these new users so the site can grow' and 'wtf these n00bs are wrecking everything!!' --Semyon 16:10, September 11, 2012 (UTC) **Didn't like that too. Didn't like his attitude towards newbies like Horton. Was a pretty good user otherwise Pierlot McCrooke 15:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I like how we call this guy a "pretty good user". One of the best ever and I want him back on the throne :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) *User:Regaliorum (Yuri) **Yeah, I always liked having nonsensical discussions about religion and communism with him. He is still active on facebook though, spreading his communist belief :P His English wasn't very good, but he did a lot, especially for Lovia as a whole and his own state Kings. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Just a really nice guy. I never really thought of him as a communist, instead more like a moderate socialist. But maybe that's because he didn't propose anything seriously communist in Congress? I don't know. But I never think of him as a communist. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **One of the most intelligent people on this wiki, but I virtually never agreed with him on anything. What does that say about me? :P --Semyon 13:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **The most nice user on Wikination. Could interact with every person. Had a lot of the good aspects of Dimi Pierlot McCrooke 15:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I still talk to yuri and dimi from time to time on FaceBook and they still continue being "progressives" This guy was never a communist, but I think he embodied the greatness of a wiki, that even though he wasnt a Full RedCommie, its a game and he understood that better than the rest of us Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) *User:Bucurestean (Bucu) **Bucu was my soulmate :P We were always fighting against Dimitri and his police state-like governing of Lovia. I know the many times Bucu and I were sockpopping around in order to irritate Dimitri, Anfii being the best example of this :P I often got sick of Wikinations and then he stopped for a few months, always coming back though because he couldn't keep himself from annoying Dimitri :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **"Hes always coming, like a dickhead" - Notorious BIG I dont have much nice to say Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **:Despite the fact he created your favourite place?! :O --Semyon 16:12, September 11, 2012 (UTC) *User:Aesopos (Lars) **Hahaha, by far the strangest user to have walked around here :P I knew him from Libertas where I took over a neighborhood which was sort of "taken over" by him. For some reason I've always thought he wasn't really "well in his head" :P He sometimes reacted a bit Spongebob-like :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I never thought he contributed something. Only added humor Pierlot McCrooke 15:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I thought he was a deep guy Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) *User:Jon Johnson (Jon) **A commie, more like a second Yuri :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Dude came into the political scene and out in less than a fucking 5 month period. wow lol Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:SjorskingmaWikistad (Sjors) **I've still seen this guy on facebook. Apart from some linguistic discussions we didn't really talked. He was the Clymene person and I think he tried to make Clymene more like Oceana (more with a separate identity). He couldn't get Plains through Congress though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Yeah, I've seen his fb page too. Nothing he did seemed to really work - Clymene, Plains, Harvia - and I think eventually he got frustrated and left. --Semyon 13:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I think ive seen him on FB cant be sure, but i liked his shit real nice guy Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:American Eagle (Arthur) **Hahah, AE has often been seen as a marionette of Dimitri. They always voted the same, but AE did have some criticism sometimes on Dimitri's laws. In the usual case, Dimitri simply changed the law and it was voted through by a 75% majority (mainly Bucu and me voting contra or neutral :P). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Not a huge fan of AE tbh. --Semyon 13:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Also not. But could you tell me the reason? I have never liked his chagrin Wikipedia-style enforcements (this also applies to dimi) Pierlot McCrooke 15:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I thought he was a bit full of him self, but rightly so, great bill writer Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) *User:Intothewild (Andy) **While Andy and me weren't always agreeing on most viewpoints, we could work together fairly well. Actually, Oceana was about the only state where governor and deputy worked together. We set up the state parks and some cultural projects. A few days after his disappearance I got a disturbing mail from him, he was hit by a truck and was in hospital. After that, we never heard anything from him anymore :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **He was actually a good guy, and seemed like a real green eco-guy. HORTON11: • 14:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I was scared as shit when weve not heard anything from him. Cause of the incident, but i miss that eco-progressive-libertarianism. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:M. Van Gent (Martha) **I miss her, she was the backbone of the WLP Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:Armachedes (Edward) **Intelligent. For example, La Quotidienne, which was at one point written by him, is an example of how well he can write. I wish he was still around. I also loved his atheism (although apparently, he's "ignostic" now), and I always couldn't understand why he joined the CCPL. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **He was okay, though I found him a bit arrogant and inconsistent. --Semyon 13:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **''A bit arrogant''? His being an atheist with the CCPL seemed strange. And what he wrote in La Quotidienne was almost liek a biased right-wing rant, but he knew how to dress pu his "facts" well. HORTON11: • 14:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Hated him, did nothing but bitch and moan. Can you blame him he had to deal with me lol but seriously he was too arrogant, Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:Harold Freeman (Harold) **I rather liked Harold, but he only turned up sporadically. Never really talked to him... --Semyon 13:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ***^^^^^Same Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:Percival E (Galahad) **Nice guy Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:George Matthews **Yeah, well, never really liked him. He was only active during the Hurbanova Crisis, when he was the one who did undemocratical things to stop our independence movement. Bucu and me suspected him from being a sockpop of Dimitri; he later turned out to be his older brother... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **^^^Sure he was his old brother. sure. Lol jk Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:Censuree (Alyssa) **Censuree is of course our die-hard commie writer :P Never really had any special relationship with her, nor can I remember even having a conversation :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **who? i think i talked to her once. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... That's enough for now, I might add some more. I've always been interested in the inactive users, so please contribute to this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try to write something about them today :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:31, August 23, 2012 (UTC) New user Hi there! I'm interested in contributed to your Wiki, but I'd like to ask you a few things before: *The pictures of the Lovian people are taken from real-life personalitites? *If not, how do you create them? *Is it required to become a member? Thank you in advance. :Hey! :*Most are, you can simply scan Commons to look for a nice image you think fits your wiki personality :) :*It is required to have a username. You can easily do this using :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much! :No problem :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Our spotlight has finally arrived!! :D --Semyon 19:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :I just saw it for the first time seconds after I read this comment. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::can someone provide a picture? Pierlot McCrooke 09:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I've seen it too now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:46, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Auction Do you think we can have an auction house for Lovia, with actual bidding for art, cars and other antiques? HORTON11: • 14:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, why not? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Typical Horton11. Verry good idea. Your interests: cars, Dutch, painters and money are good so why not. Can you make a page or ...? Wabba The I (talk) 15:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Check out Dubourg Montjoy; there are a few paintings and I would like to get a few more before starting the auction. HORTON11: • 17:58, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Internet restrictions As I'm moving out, my new internet connection (during the week) will only be 500mb per month, so my edits will probably be restricted to the weekends :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC) So there's no limit on use during the weekends? Odd. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :No, during the weekends I'm back in Limburg :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki sv.wikination I propose to create an interwiki to and from Inselöarna. I don't think there are any objections? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) : No. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Why can we never start a second english wikia instead of more foriegn wikis lol Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) : Well Brunant is in English, and there are a few other ones which have not taken off yet. HORTON11: • 18:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) whoa Ive been inactive recently but glad to come back and see all these new users :D hopefully we can all become better users because of it Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking of an independent alaska, fun, different, conservative. Anyone else? Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I think we shouldn't have any more English wikinations if possible. I also think wikinations should be composed of new land. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I recently had an idea for a French wikination in the Cote d'Azur. It would be on a fictional peninsula/extension of land on southern France. HORTON11: • 18:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::There is already a French wikination. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::I know, but that one was terribly done. With TimeMaster we continued it here, but it kinda fell apart (couldn't agree on the geography). HORTON11: • 18:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes, that's right... A new, good, French wikination would be better :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::You don't speak French, by any chance? I think the newer French wikination could be used instead of making a totally new one. HORTON11: • 19:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I speak some French, but not very much :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Well im happy to see the new users none the less :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Have to say I agree there, I can't wait to see them define themselves more. :) Kunarian (talk) 20:08, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say... the French Wikination that Greenday made is horrible. There is dutch everywhere. People talked on the talk pages in Dutch. Several of the image names of Dutch. There are Dutch translations of things. To make things worse, the flag is horrible. It's more of an MS paint crudely done drawing than a flag, and it is basically the opposite of the principles of vexillology. That's why I tried to make a new one. But unfortunately, I can only communicate at an intermediate level in French. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Pacific Islands Cup There are some details to be finalised for the 2012 Pacific Islands Cup, including: where should it be hosted? Should there be 18 or 20 teams or a different number altogether? If 20 or anything more than 18, what nations should be invited? This is the current list: * American Samoa * Cook Islands * Fiji * Kiribati * Lovia * Marshall Islands * Micronesia (Federated States of) * Nauru * New Caledonia * New Zealand * Niue * Palau * Samoa * Solomon Islands * Tokelau * Tonga * Tuvalu * Vanuatu There are suggestions etc. at the Pacific Islands Cup page. 77topaz (talk) 04:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I've made Lovia the host, since this is the Lovia wiki, after all. Now, we just need to decide whether there will be invitees, and if there will be invitees, which teams. Suggestions from the PIC page include Japan and the Philippines, Chinese Taipei and Hong Kong, and Indonesia and Papua New Guinea. 77topaz (talk) 22:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, there will be invitees, but we need to decide on which teams. 77topaz (talk) 00:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd like for other people to have at least some contribution to this. Should I add a poll? 77topaz (talk) 11:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't respond before. :) Yes, Lovia can be the host, that's probably best. What exactly do you mean by invitees: nations in addition to the ones already on the list? --Semyon 11:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes. 20 would be a rounder number than 18, especially since sevens generally uses cup, plate, bowl etc. brackets. 77topaz (talk) 12:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) So, anybody interested? Any preferences? Any suggestions? 77topaz (talk) 21:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Unless anybody objects, I'll make Chinese Taipei and Hong Kong the invitees. 77topaz (talk) 01:20, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, they're now the invitees. (CT&HK) The completely random draw (see 2012 Pacific Islands Cup) has made poules that are rather... lopsided, I think. Maybe we should have pots for the seeding. Any suggestions/ideas? 77topaz (talk) 08:17, September 9, 2012 (UTC) One idea is a "top pot" with Lovia (assigned to A), Fiji, Samoa and NZ in it, a "second pot" with the Cook Islands, Niue, Hong Kong and Tonga in it, and a "third pot" with the rest of the teams in it (the likely-debuting ones). Each poule would 1 team from the first pot, 1 from the second and 3 from the third. 77topaz (talk) 08:17, September 9, 2012 (UTC) The new poules indeed look better. I'll add the match templates for the first round soon. What do you think? 77topaz (talk) 09:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Seeding indeed makes a lot more sense. Could you explain the shield/plate/feather award in a little more detail please? I don't find it completely clear. --Semyon 17:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay. It's based on the IRB Sevens series tournaments. They have four poules of four. The group winners and runners-up enter what would be the normal quarterfinals, called the Cup bracket. The teams that lose in the first round of the Cup go into the Plate bracket (5th-8th place). The teams that came third and fourth in the group stage enter the Bowl bracket (9th-12th place). The teams that lose in the first round of the Bowl go into the Shield bracket (13th-16th place). Since we have 20 teams (five per poule), I added a bracket for the fifth-placed teams to go into, the Feather bracket (17th-20th place). You understand that? 77topaz (talk) 19:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, perfectly clear. Suppose, however, that a team wins the Feather bracket, and there's another team that enters the Cup bracket but is knocked out in the next round. Then the first team will leave with an award while the last one won't, even though the latter is the better team - how is that fair? --Semyon 08:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) The latter team would enter the Plate bracket (semifinals). 77topaz (talk) 09:14, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Poll Do you approve of the Novosevensk unofficial government? Yes, and I am a resident of Novosevensk Yes, and I am not a resident of Novosevensk No, and I am a resident of Novosevensk No, and I am not a resident of Novosevensk --Semyon 11:43, September 8, 2012 (UTC) This is for citizens, right? Am I a citizen? 77topaz (talk) 11:52, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead and vote. :P No-one would have known anyway, since it's an anonymous poll. You could even log out and vote again with your IP (cheating). --Semyon 11:57, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Though I support the principal of an advisory council; I don't not support undemocratic pseudo-governments. The legislative and executive branches should always be represented by democratically chosen persons (preferrably male persons in CCPL opinion). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:23, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::0_0 at the parenthetical remark. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I see you don't know much about CCPL :P Take a look at our site (on Sundays it's closed, so you can't take a look at it today :P). I'll cite: '' Women are entitled to vote at elections, but may not participate in elections, as that is contradictive to the vocation of women.'' --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:28, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I hacked the CCPL website ( ) and looked at the Not-Sunday subpage. I guess you're entitled to your opinion but a part of it just before that quote didn't make sense. You support equality for women in judicial situations (and two others that I can't remember) but not in major enterprises? It had the word quota thrown in there for some reason as well. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just hacked it as well :P Let's give an analysis: :::::We oppose all kinds of discrimination based on religion, ancestry, appearance, sex and possession as long as this doesn't contradict to the only true word, the one of the Bible. ::::::Pretty straight forward I'd say. :::::Therefore women should be treated equal to men in judicial, commercial and private environments and quota in major enterprises are not acceptable, as they make it easier for women than men to get a certain post. ::::::Simply a consequence of the first line. As we are pro equality, there should be no rules which give a preferance for a certain religion, race or sex. "women quota" are a typical Dutch thing I guess: we have rules that 30% of all major top functions should be female and another consequence of the quota is that there is a shortage of police officers, as currently white male people can no longer become police officer because women and foreigners are represented below a certain percentage. It's just ridiculous... :::::Women are entitled to vote at elections, but may not participate in elections, as that is contradictive to the vocation of women. ::::::Also pretty straight forward. Women may vote, but they may not have a political function, because they are not destined to rule (be it a company or a country). :::::--OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, that's pretty medieval. HORTON11: • 19:26, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Not really I agree with everything up til the final part but that's the opinion of CCPL and if you that's the only bit you take problem with vote CNP instead. Kunarian (talk) 19:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Actually the only conservative part is 'women may not participate in elections', and considering elections were not commonplace in the Middle Ages I don't think it can be fairly described as mediaeval. :P --Semyon 19:31, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Nowadays it's not in anyone's benefit to exclude women from participating in politics; you could very well be branded an islamist extremist by some in society. I also do not agree with the quotas, but a good democracy shouldn't need them; a good amount of women should run and get elected on their own. HORTON11: • 19:52, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::It's not at all mediaevel. It's just common Christianity and with two milliard Christians these days, you'd better call it 21th-century ideas :P Though, let me point to the fact that this view on women not being allowed to become leaders/politicians is the official party line, but it's not supported by all CCPL members. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Well how can muslim countries like Pakistan allow women to run (and to become president, even). And if it were "common Christianity", then how come many, if not most Christian countries have women participating in politics. It's because most civilized people have become on the fact that it is backwards and discriminatory to bar women from politics and to see them as second to men. HORTON11: • 13:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Horton, although some CCPL ideas are somewhat unusual (I don't agree with this either) it's pretty fruitless to call them 'backwards' and imply Oos osn't 'civilised.' In any case, there's always been a decided lack of female users on this wiki so I doubt this will have a significant impact. :P --Semyon 12:00, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Though these policies are rather backards, it's nothing personal against Oos or his beliefs. And at times, I too have taken more traditional approaches than him, for example on the abortion issue. HORTON11: • 14:38, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Let an American Christian read the Bible and he will never vote democratic or republican again :P Actually, the first Christians lived as some kind of precommunists. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Indeed. Acts 4:32: And the multitude of them that believed were of one heart and of one soul: neither said any of them that ought of the things which he possessed was his own; but they had all things common. Not all communists are Marxists. :P --Semyon 18:21, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::TBH, I haven't read more than a page or two of the bible, plus a couple other quotes such as Timothy 2:12, because I find it strange, confusing, and I strongly disagree with many parts of it. I agree that quota are enforced asininely, but I don't think they should be removed altogether, instead just watered down. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::@Semyon: couldn't give a better quote :P @TM: I guess you're happy Lovia is a democratic country, so you may have your own opinion as well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:03, September 12, 2012 (UTC) In other news, it seems that opposition is solid outside of Novosevensk, and leaning opposed inside Novosevensk. Interesting. I wonder who the one person in Novosevensk who supported it is? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, Oos, about women in politics, I wanted to say this: Angela Merkel. She's part of the Christian Democrats there. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:43, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, but European Christian Democrats are not real Christian parties. The majority of them actually are pro-abortion... They are mainly center-right parties which are called "Christian" for historic reasons. Nothing Christian to it actually :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:12, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Places Can I create any neihbourhood in Lovia? Tramien (talk) 14:05, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hey there! Generally we add new settlements rarely, because it's better to have a few very developed ones than many which aren't really complete. You can, however, add to existing articles, create a character for yourself in Lovia or start a business. :If you really want to make a new neighborhood, then make a user subpage (e.g. User:Tramien/Neighborhood X) and make an article as detailed as you can. Then, if the community agrees (which can't be guaranteed unfortunately), it can be added to the main site. I hope that this helps! :) --Semyon 16:06, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Elections in the Netherlands As today are the lections for the Dutchies.. Let's give my expectations for the results: * '''VVD: 34 (liberal) - 41 * PvdA: 33 (Labour) - 3938 * SP: 23 (socialist) - 15 * PVV: 16 (Geert Wilders, populist) - 15 * CDA: 15 (christian democratic) - 13 * D66: 10 (pragmatic) - 12 * CU: 6''' (Christian socialist) - 5 * GL: 4 (environmentalist) - 34 * '''SGP: 3''' (reformed Christian theocratic) - 3 * PvdD: 3 (animal rights) - 2 * 50+: 2 (old people's rights) - 2 * LP: 1 (Libertarian) - 0 * DPK: 0 (Hero Brinkman, populist) - 0 * PP: 0 (pirate party) - 0 * PvdT: 0 ("party party": everybody'll get a free iPad...) - 0 * NL: 0 (more local, less centralism) - 0 * LibDem: 0 (liberal democrats) - 0 * MenS: 0 (hippy, vague shit party) - 0 * AEP: 0 (anti-Europe party) - 0 * SOPN: 0 (UFO-minded people or something...) - 0 * PP NXD: 0 (back to the 60s and 70s) - 0 Not participating this time: * EPN (Evangelic) * BGP (bible belters) * VCP (communist) * Blanco (youth) * millions of other shitty parties. I've marked my preferred government in '''bold :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I thought SGP didn't participate in governments. --Semyon 10:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, in the Netherlands we've got gedoogconstructies. Not part of the government, but still voting pro-government bills in return for some "favours" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Quite close though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:20, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :: I didnt think Labour (is bob choen still leader?) would do that good, i thought Geert would get a bounce or something seems like he did good in limburg last time, No? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Job Cohen was replaced after his party lost about 10 seats (in the polls they actually dropped 25 under his leadership...). The current leader is Diederik Samsom. :::Well, Geert's party f*cked up in the provincial parlement of Limburg. Only three municipalities in Limburg still have his party as the largest. Most have gone to VVD (liberals). Also, Liburgish people don't really care about Europe, so his anti-Europe campaign didn't work out as much as his anti-immigrant campaign. Anyway, I think it's good that Wilders lost seats. Hopefully he'll lose more next elections :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:02, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was under the impression you liked Wilders. HORTON11: • 15:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Right ^ xD I mostly know about Netherland politics due to the 270.soft games where according to there tagling "Gaming gets political" Its like election games for your computer very fun, they have free games once you buy one. I played the netherlands version, it seemed like the map was switching to Labour-Liberal and more away from Christian Democrat and PVV. I'll have to re-read the wikipedia articles though xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, sometimes you need a political update :P @Horton: No, I just like using his image :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Christopher Costello's profile I think its time Christopher Costello made a prominent return to the political stage (don't worry, he's not running in the upcoming state elections), but I'll need a suitable image first, I think. I'd like to find a new actor that suit's Christopher Costello besides the clearly recognizable Neil Patrick Harris. Keep in mind his style and that he is a young, blonde haired, blue eyed male (preferably not a recognizable actor or model). If any of you can think of any people that would portray Costello well, I'd greatly appreciate a name and one (or more) images. It'll be fun. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :All I can suggest is you browse Wikimedia Commons until you find someone suitable. --Semyon 09:47, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Notice to citizens Nominations are now open for the 2012 State Elections. All citizens may nominate themselves up until the 30th of September and vote for their preferred candidate from the 1st of October. All election regulations can be found in the Constitution. --Semyon 12:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for opening the nominations. I'll have a look right away :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Until the 31st of September? Quite strange, since September only has 30 days... :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:36, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Whoops. :/ Thanks for pointing that out, we could have been waiting forever for nomination to end. :P --Semyon 13:56, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha :D 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:27, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I lol'd. I also decided to run, since I don't think a CCPL governor is right for Kings. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You just have something against me and not against a CCPL Governor for Kings! Wabba The I (talk) 15:48, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I don't believe TM would do that, Wabba. :) Though I don't agree with his reasoning myself, as it's well known CCPL has a non-religious wing which could probably win in Kings. --Semyon 19:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks. I have ideas but it is the English. Wabba The I (talk) 14:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) @people who don't want to stand Why not stand for Deputy instead? That way we get proper users in the positions, you get a nice new job title, and no duties are actually involved. --Semyon 17:52, September 16, 2012 (UTC) State Plan Please look into my User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Politics and scrowl down to see my latest attempt at state reform. Please. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm missing something. How is the state legislature elected? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:14, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::It's bascially like the federal version, per state. Idk read it again, but i think i added something like that in. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:20, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ow yeah, you're right. I thought the election bit was about electing the Governor, but now I see that the Governor is appointed by the legislature. A few points (a lot actually :P): ::::#Is the Governor an elected member of the state legislature? ::::#Do people vote on parties or on individuals for the state legislature? (individuals will cause problems as we do not have enough users; or perhaps even better: using the same system as for the Federal Elections) ::::#How is the Deputy Governor appointed/elected? ::::#What's NHS? ::::#Are you planning to re-enact the state police or do you mean local police chapters of the federal police? ::::#What about a check system? I believe Congress should still be able to intervene in state affairs if necessary. ::::--OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:09, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::NHS stands for National Health Service, I think. But I believe we already have a provision for free public healthcare in our federal law. HORTON11: • 15:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::#Like a prime minister, the Governor is an elected member :::::#Individuals, it's based on the Federal system but people can be in two states in which they live so let's say I have residences in Kings and Sylvania, I run in those two and get votes which turn into seats. But lets say I have another member of my party lets say horton, we may stragitically put him in Sylvania and Clymene so we have a majority in Sylvania and some seats in Clymene. Basically you still vote for a person,like the federal version but instead of 100 seats we have ten and people can keep you in check. :::::#I forgot about that, thanks ill add in a line :::::#NHS...i thought that is what we called our Universal health care. Ill change it. :::::#State police, no local police though. There will be only two branches State and Federal. :::::#Agreed so much. There's a line already in there about laws being unconsitutional, and congress can intervine in the size of the body so it doesnt get to large. Also it already stated states can't become there own country so we reamin "Better Together". :::::#Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps also include a line on Natural State Parks? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Not necessary if state laws are reintroduced... ::::::I basically wanna move this to the first chamber now. Basically because I want this election to be the one were we test this out. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Okay, @NHS: you are right :P @State police: that would actually require readding the local police act. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, ummm Imma tweek this one last time, and propose it in the first chamber. Leave it for two days. And move it to the second chamber Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:21, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Activity I mentioned to Kunarian the other day that soon my activity levels are going to drop rather sharply, and alas, that time has come. I'll be gone completely for a couple of weeks (going to America! super excited :D) and when I come back I'm going straight to university where I intend to work quite hard. I'll visit often, hopefully daily, but there won't be the same level of sustained activity. Just in case you miss me. :P --Semyon 19:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : Will you, by any chance, be going to Philadelphia? HORTON11: • 19:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Enjoy America! and buy some Vanilla Cola to share around here will you? :D And as I just said to Horton my time is becoming more free so I may be able to help keep activity levels going. And of course we'll miss you :) Kunarian (talk) 20:00, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::@Horton: no, unfortunately. :) --Semyon 20:23, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Cool, are you visiting New York? I know its a popular tourist destination, and its my home state as well. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright, have a good time! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I wish I could travel to other countries. D: Have fun! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : Have a nice time, friend! Wabba The I (talk) 14:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC)